tttt2fandomcom-20200214-history
Season
The Winter mission is an optional seasonal mission in Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force that can only be played when the date set on the DS system clock is set from December 14 to 25. In this mission, the player helps Santa Claus deliver presents. This seasonal mission can be played during free play mode. After being completed, it can be replayed infinitely. Additionally, during the time this mission is accessible, the island is decorated with Christmas-themed decorations. These decorations also appear during main and side missions. The Ice Skates can be obtained by interacting with a crate at the Iceberg. Walkthrough To play the mission, the player must talk to Santa Claus at the Town. He is worried that Christmas could be ruined, as his sleigh stopped working despite him having more presents to deliver. The player asks if there is still a way everyone can receive their presents on time, and Santa asks the player to help him with delivering to accomplish this. He then says he has four presents that need to be delivered, but there is another problem: the name tags on the gifts were mixed up, and in order to figure out which gift is for which penguin, the player has to figure out what each penguin wanted. The four presents are on the ground next to Santa, and appear in the middle of the prior conversation. From left to right, they are a snowboard, guitar, a large box with unknown contents, and a pogo stick. If Santa is talked to after collecting all presents, he says that two of them are for snowboarders, one is for an agent, and one is for a penguin that loves playing guitar. He then suggests finding these penguins and asking them what they want for Christmas, as each gift is on the top of their wish lists, to find out which gift is for which penguin. *One snowboarder, on the Red Team, is at the Dock. This penguin remarks that they love Christmas, but wonders when Santa will deliver his present. The player asks what the snowboarder wants, and although initially confused why the player would want to know, they say they asked for a pogo stick. The player says they have been tasked with delivering presents by Santa, and might have the pogo stick. Upon giving the present to the snowboarder, they thank the player and say they can't wait to start using it. *Another snowboarder, Blazer X of the Blue Team, is in the Ski Lodge. He says he can't wait to get back on the slopes with a new board, since his old one is too worn out to use. The player asks if he requested a board from Santa, and Blazer X asks how the player knew, to which they reply they were tasked with delivering presents. Upon giving the present to him, he thanks the player and calls the new board "beautiful". *The penguin who likes playing guitar is at the Beach. They hope they have been "good" enough this year to get a new guitar, but maybe should have "been better". The player says they might have it, but the guitar penguin is confused, but would be grateful if they did. Upon giving the present to the penguin, they ask how the player got it. After telling the penguin how, they wish they could meet Santa and thank the player, saying they will attract crowds with this new guitar in no time. *The agent is at the Snow Forts. This penguin remarks that they are having a hard time concentrating on their duties because they are waiting for a new TV. They also remark they thought it would be here by now. The player says they have been tasked with delivering presents by Santa, and might have the TV. Upon giving the large box to the agent, they think its most likely a TV, and thanks the player, and is excited to be done with their shift to install it. Once all four presents are delivered, the player must talk to Santa who thanks the player for the help, and jokes that they might be able to take over his job. He then gives the player 50 coins as a Christmas present. The mission then ends and is immediately reset. Trivia *Outside rooms, except for the Ice Rink, Forest, Iceberg, Outback Pond, and mission-exclusive areas, as well as the Coffee Shop, Pizza Parlor, and Dojo are decorated with Christmas decorations. Gallery Mission Santa in trouble.png|Santa worried that Christmas could be ruined Name tags messed up.png|Santa tasking the player with figuring out which gift is for which penguin I love Christmas.png|The red team snowboarder wondering where their gift is Blazer X new board.png|Blazer X waiting for his new board Guitar penguin should have been better.png|The guitarist wondering if they were good enough Thinking about that TV.png|The agent thinking about a new TV Take over job.png|Santa commending the player for their help Christmas Coffee Shop christmas decor.png|Coffee Shop Plaza christmas decor.png|Plaza Pizza Parlor christmas decor.png|Pizza Parlor Mine Shack christmas decor.png|Mine Shack Dock christmas decor.png|Dock Dojo christmas decor.png|Dojo Ice skates reward.png|Receiving the ice skates